Lars Links the Shy Golf Twink
by Hellvarlot
Summary: Lars Links, un timido golfista oscurato da suo padre e unico amico è un vecchio di nome Brad Breaks, che pensa di prendersi troppo tempo dalle mani per giocare a golf. Per fortuna, Brad sa esattamente come togliergli lo stress.
1. Eh?

"Bella giornata per andare a giocare a golf, eh?" Brad si avvicinò al golfista concentrato, Lars. gli occhi erano puntati sulla palla, e pian piano metteva contro il club. Poteva dire che l'aveva praticato per un po', puzzava di sudore e di odore corporeo e sembrava che non potesse muoversi così tanto.

"Chi..?" Lars si e' alzato e ha allungato il dolore. Ha guardato il vecchio per un po' prima di trasformare la sua espressione esasperata in un'espressione sorpresa. "Porca puttana! Cosa fai alzato così presto?" Il vecchio ha dato un'occhiata confusa. "Lars, cosa intendi? Sono le 12!" Ha accarezzato l'uomo piu' giovane, evidentemente confuso, e lo ha schiaffeggiato dietro la schiena per svegliarlo.

"E cosa ho detto sulla maledizione in pubblico?" "Scusi signore", Lars arrossì un po' di color rosa e guardò lontano. Brad era stato un conoscente molto soddisfacente di Lars per molto tempo. Gli ho comprato delle cose, e gli ho dato il permesso di restare a casa sua perché i suoi genitori lo hanno cacciato via, è molto bravo a consigliare, e anche il suo personal trainer fin da quando Lars voleva fare il golf.

Brad si è chiesto per quanto tempo ha fatto pratica per tutta la settimana. Quattro ore? Dieci? Quasi tutto il giorno? Ha pensato che fosse interessante perché è tornato sempre tardi la notte (precisamente alle 2 del mattino), confuso e di fretta a dormire. Forse a Lars serviva una pausa. Qualcosa che gli faccia alzare il morale. Non può sempre concentrarsi sul golf. I suoi genitori hanno sempre voluto che fosse il migliore che potesse.

Gli facevano sempre pressione su cose nuove e non volevano ascoltare quello che aveva da dire. Probabilmente e' per questo che e' cosi' ansioso e timido con gli altri. Sapeva che Brad era uno dei migliori amici di suo nonno. Eppure, è stato un po' casuale il fatto che si incontrassero così tanto per caso al parco delle palle. Erano soli e Lars pensava di aver visto un volto familiare, ed è così che è diventata la loro amicizia.

Lars e Brad parlavano nella casa aperta del vicolo sul retro proprio vicino al parco, parlando di vecchi ricordi ed esperienze. Brad pensava che la loro relazione fosse cresciuta a causa di suo nonno, eppure Lars provò a non pensarci in quel modo. Era estremamente ingenuo, proprio come suo nonno. In effetti, Lars era quasi completamente identico a lui, ma c'era una differenza. Una differenza che nemmeno sua nonna sapeva. La differenza era che lui e Brad si fotterebbero amici durante il periodo in cui suo nonno, Martin Links, era ancora vivo.

Ogni giorno, Martin e lui si fottevano. Se ne ricordava quasi ogni secondo per quanto era bravo. Sapeva come lavorare il suo corpo per lui quando era di qualche umore. Martin amava essere autodeprecato mentre era uno schiavo disubbidiente solo per dimostrargli che aveva torto. Infilatelo, battetela, soffocate e muovete con violenza i fianchi per mostrare al vostro padrone quello che avete.

L'uomo più anziano pensava che anche Lars avesse queste mosse dentro di lui.

Tornò alla realtà e guardò Lars allenarsi ancora di più prima di notare la sua erezione così improvvisa. L'ha nascosto il piu' in fretta possibile, ora fissando gli uomini piu' giovani che fanno il culo per il culo. Fu allora che pensò.. che sapeva esattamente come farlo sentire piu' rilassato.


	2. I preliminari sono stupidi

"Ciao, signore! Vado a fare pratica!" Lars afferrò il foglio che teneva il pranzo all'interno e salutò Brad, che era ubriaco come un cazzo. Si fermò per un momento, lamentandosi di qualsiasi cosa e i suoi pensieri tornarono da lui come un'aquila che lo afferrava come una preda. Si alzò in piedi rapidamente - o qualunque cosa facesse per un vecchio - e mise la sua mano frigida sulla spalla di Lars, facendo tremare il ragazzo dalla paura.

"Aspetta". La sua voce era severa, quasi esigente. È stato sorprendente sentirlo. E' arrivato cosi' solo quando era estremamente incazzato. L'uomo più giovane si è detto, cosa ha fatto? Si stava esercitando male? Per caso ha fatto qualcosa di significativo? Si agitò all'improvviso soffiando il fiato vicino al collo mentre chiudeva la porta, sconcertato per le azioni del vecchio. "S-Sir? Brad? Lars ha sentito una mano avvicinarsi all'inguine, e si e' lanciato. "Signore! Cosa stai facendo?"

La sua testa è stata sbattuta sul muro che ha creato un intenso suono di risonanza quando Brad si è infilato le dita coperte di afrodisiaco, insieme al fetore di un vecchio sperma. "Scusa per questo", Brad strofinava il suo cazzo rigido e non circonciso, "Dovevo farti tacere in qualche modo..." Si leccò le labbra mentre Lars cominciò ad arrendersi, afferrando la mano di Brad che lo strappò via, seguendo i movimenti dominanti del suo padrone.

All'inizio faceva male, ma dall'azzurro cominciava a sentire.. Bene. Il suo corpo si stava riscaldando e pensava a cose sporche mentre succedeva tutto questo. Si chiedeva se Brad lo avesse avvelenato, ma non lo avrebbe fatto, vero? Era il suo migliore amico per aver gridato ad alta voce, e ora vuole scopargli? O forse *vuole scopare *lui*?

Il suo uccello si è intrecciato dal piacere e lo ha fatto gemere. Non sapeva cosa provasse. Era sicuramente qualcosa di nuovo. Pregò che Brad si fermasse, lacrime si formassero negli occhi per la paura. Voleva che si fermasse, ma allo stesso tempo continua. Si sentiva interessante, sapeva del sesso, ma non si aspettava mai che fosse così non consensuale, è successo e al giovane è diventato così simpatico.

La gamba sinistra di Lars fu tirata su e il piede fu premuto contro la porta principale. Brad ha sbattuto i pantaloni che esponevano il suo colosso gigante, e con sorpresa di Lars, non indossava abiti sotto. Il suo cazzo era li', duro e pronto per essere usato. "Lo metterai dentro di me?" Lars si stupì di quanto fosse enorme. Qualcosa di così grande potrebbe essere venerato e trattato come un dio, ed è proprio quello che il giovane giocatore di golf voleva fare.

"Immagino di si'", Brad afferrò l'altra gamba di Lars con il braccio di ferro, e si mosse le fianchi in modo che il suo cazzo potesse rubargli contro l'entrata, "Se vuoi che lo faccia." "Per favore..." Lars sussurrò. Non poteva credere di volerlo davvero. Per farsi prendere la verginita' da un vecchio. Era abbastanza grande per essere suo nonno! "Io.." Si è fermato dalla presa del gallo dell'uomo più anziano, premendo la punta contro il buco del sedere.

"Lube o no lubrificante?" Brad parlava piano. "Erm...Io, cosa..." Si mimetizzò, ma ancor più confusa sul perché, in primo luogo, chiese. In realtà non lo avrebbero fatto, giusto? Il vecchio si stava annoiando, e per qualche motivo Lars non vedeva l'ora di essere fottuto. "Penso che dovremmo farlo a letto..." Ha sussurrato.

E così Brad l'ha lasciato sul pavimento, stringendosi stretta alla gamba. L'uomo più giovane gemeva di dolore, ma sentiva un po' di piacere per cui non si lamentava. E' stato trascinato nella stanza di Brad e gettato sul letto, subito dopo essere stato inchiodato. Lars l'ha visto prendere una bottiglia di quello che pensava fosse il lubrificante. "Diffondeteli." Ha ordinato. Aprì le gambe e si coprì il volto in imbarazzo.

"Finalmente", afferrò il dito al culo di Lars, "Possiamo cominciare".


End file.
